Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Embodiments relate to interfaces for visualizing table data, and in particular, to methods and apparatuses providing visualization of combined table data.
Databases offer a useful mechanism for storing and analyzing volumes of related data. One common form of database storage is as a table comprising rows and columns.
The ever-increasing power of database technology has resulted in the formation of database tables of larger sizes and greater complexity. However, certain types of information may be stored in one table, while other information may be stored in a different table.
Accurate, insightful analysis of database data may call for combining data present in different tables. Conventionally, combining such table data has required the user to perform a sequence of manual steps to create a separate third table that includes the combined data.
However, performing such manual steps may involve cumbersome toggling between the different original source tables. Moreover, while the user may have limited experience in the underlying structure and operation of the database, the act of forming a third table to combine table data may require implementing complex database operations (e.g., utilizing Structured Query Language—SQL), with which the user may be unfamiliar.